


Morning, Angel

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angel Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Seo Changbin, Demons, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: before, felix hated waking up in the mornings without changbin by his side.now, he hates waking up at all.a terrible one shot by yours truly <3
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Morning, Angel

before, felix hated waking up in the mornings without changbin by his side. now, he hates waking up at all.

he missed it all so much, the memories of teasing his short, whiny boyfriend. the memories of warm cuddles on the couch during cold and sleepless nights. the chaotic hours in the kitchen, where they would begin competing to get the other as messy and covered in flour as they could, even resorting to magic if they had to, just for the sake of having fun and destroying the kitchen. he missed the sweet whispers he would leave in felix’s head when he ever so carefully, ever so affectionately made love to him.

he missed waking up in the comfortable warmth, waking up in the arms of his ‘binnie’. waking up to his honey like voice that would say ‘morning angel’ every morning, whether it was at the usual 8am or the ungodly hours of 3am or 4am.

_felix had lost his other half, his polar opposite, the only force that kept him grounded at times like these. he was losing it. his tears felt like they were useless, like they served no purpose. like he was useless. like he served no purpose. the once bright light, radiating from his two large feathered wings, gifted to him from the heavens, was now incredibly dimmed. the light that once illuminated the whole area around him was barely there. flickering rapidly, as if fighting against the shadows, struggling to maintain its luminance._

together, felix and changbin had worked so hard to try and change the way they each saw humans, had worked so hard to change the way they portrayed them.

at first, felix was entrusted with the life of his own charge. he was ecstatic to say the least; however after studying his charge’s routine, watching how they would often abuse drugs like it was a menial task. watched how the substances would corrupt his charge’s body. watched how he took his last breath, watched as the final tears spilled and hit the floor.

his charge had thrown away the gift of life, something that felix had wished for. something that felix would fight for. something that he would beg for. and this… creature, threw it away as if it was nothing. as if it was a curse. as if it was a burden.

felix always viewed humans as ignorant and hateful, selfish and stubborn.

he always thought hate was a strong word, but he thought this was something bad enough to use it for.

he hated the way they would take everything for granted, how they would fight, steal and even kill for such small things, such things that may have been valuable in their world but meant nothing in his. they were all so spoilt.

he hated the rich, hated how they would use their money, something that gave them power, for their own gain. as if no one but them mattered. he hated ho they would ridicule others for the fact that they were less fortunate, less successful.

seeing this, he thought those lower down in the working class would be more modest. he was half right, they were. they were less involved in the lives of others, trying their best to provide for their families and facing stress in order to keep themselves happy. he commended them for their efforts in the world. how they would work extremely hard, and slightly spoil themselves at the end of a hard week. he didn’t mind their thinking too much. they liked to keep to themselves, staying within their own affairs.

however, the lowest of the lowest, he felt the most pity for, but also the most distaste for. he felt sorrow for those who had been born into a life like this, forced to take up a hard future just because they weren’t fortunate enough. but that was usually the kids. they were the lesser problem. what felix found distaste for was the adults.

the way they would follow others, poking around and trying to find anything they could. he understood that they were doing whatever they could. and thats what he hated. people would judge them for doing whatever they could just to find a living. but at the same time, even if it is whatever they could be doing, that doesn’t justify it… right?

why would you steal someone else’s property, someone else’s dignity, take something they treasured just for you to enjoy it for a short while before you discard it, finding no use for it where they could continue to enjoy possessing it until the end of time. why would you sell your body, your own possessions just to have to suffer more, a little longer?

felix hated humans, he hated demons, and despite being one himself he hated angels. he detested them all; but one, one small, angry little demon. one small, angry little seo changbin. he missed his little binnie. the one that would kiss him good night, the one that would kiss him good morning. the one that would place chaste kisses onto his face whenever he felt insecure for a short moment. the changbin that would stay with him, the changbin he would stay with. they were inseparable. constantly withstanding the pain that came as a consequence of being in prolonged contact with the opposite faction. it was forbidden for angels and demons to mix.

in the eyes of the council, a bond formed between an angel and a demon was considered treason, it was _wrong_. but changbin and felix, two small but feisty little supernatural beings were ready to put it all not the line just to see themselves with each other, see the beauty that came from their love. the councils were disgusted by this, but despite their best efforts felix and changbin were unmatched. it seemed that whatever they had between them only made them stronger, a force to the reckoned with. and they made it work, they felt unstoppable. and they were, until they weren’t.

_just now, changbin had been dragged out of bed, dragged down the stairs with his wings and tail clipped meaning no escape. felix had been held down, unable to utilise his heaven’s light as it had been revoked for the duration of the situation. for the first time, they were both powerless against humans. however it wasn’t the first time they were against the councils of both angels and demons. changbin was being pulled across the ground, his limbs flailing violently but not quite doing anything to assist him. he suddenly stopped._

_he stopped, his eyes narrowing slightly, then widening when he heard it. felix was hysterically screaming, looking back he saw them. his angel’s diamond tears cascading down his face like an unstoppable body of water. so crystal clear, but so foggy. the sadness and sorrow overshadowing the crystalline light in his eyes, spilling and creating puddles under his shaking form as he tried to fend off the greedy mortals as they made grabbing attempts at his wings, anything on his body. beating him, cutting him, disgustingly even forcing themselves on him, using him._

now, felix had known. the only one for him was gone. his pillar of emotional support. his cuddle buddy that would hold him when he needed it. his master chef teammate, somehow always ruining a half decent dish. his cookie monster, that would steal kisses from him while simultaneously stealing his cookies. his worst fear had come true. he had lost changbin. his second worst fear was nearing reality. he was losing himself.

it’s been months since he lost changbin. he was slowly dimming even further, he refused to leave his house, for fear that one of those wretched humans, or angels, or demons would take the one thing left. the one thing that gave him hope that changbin would return.

he had lost his guardian, he had lost his best friend, he had lost his lover. he had lost his home. all he had now was his house, and himself. but even that was leaving him. he was close to losing himself. his house was a capsule, like it was stuck in a time loop.

there were no obvious changes to the house. to others, it looked the same as it had months ago. but felix knew it wasn’t. his magic was wavering, and once it had diminished completely, whichever charms he had placed upon the area would dissipate, the house revealing its true state. dead, wilted flowers where vibrant colour was once prominent and imbuing the area with the gift of life. the grass had lost its lush green, brassy yellow, hay looking strands now in its place. the creatures and critters that once found comfort in the couple’s house hold had long abandoned the place.

it was giving off more negative energy as time went on, and felix couldn’t help it.

after months of hiding from the outside world, felix’s protection would wear off and he would be forced to face torment and depression once again. he wasn’t prepared for that. not yet.

but of course, the universe was against him and he had to leave the comfort of his bed, leave the imaginary comfort that felix would acquire from a mere phantom of changbin’s hugs.

he looked back at the wall of photos he had dedicated to his lost lover, holding each one close to his chest before forcing himself to open the curtains for the first time in months. “was the sun always this bright?” he asked himself, wincing when he heard his voice broken and scratchy from ages of disuse.

he could hear changbin’s soft giggle, before he would say something cheesy like ‘shouldn’t you know, sunshine?’ engulfing him in a tight but soft, in other words just right, back hug. oh, how he missed his soft little demon. for the nth time in the past week, his mind decided to throw him into a temporary trance, tormenting him with his own memories.

he remembered everything he and changbin had accomplished together, and he was heavily emotionally unstable right now. remembering joyful years of happy memories, all lost within a few short minutes that felt like long hours.

his tears overwhelming him, he was brought to the present by a booming clash of thunder above. it hadn’t stormed in months. felix was scared of storms. he was terrified by them. so before he was aware of it, his body habitually raced outside and called for changbin. his voice broke multiple times, even hurting his throat.

realising what he was doing, he collapsed into the wet dirt, his diamond tears blending with the rain, like streaks of light that fell from the heavens and meshing together forming puddles on the ground. all he wanted was to be in the arms of his boyfriend again. all he wanted was that sense of comfort that just came part of being with changbin. there was no one else who could make him feel the way he did. no one else who could make felix, someone so small and frail, feel so powerful and carefree.

he screamed loudly, his thoughts combining, manifesting into one large, ugly force, and attacking him in painful, forceful assaults. a piercing voice in the back of his head, shrieking at him, screaming at him. as he broke down, the radius of his magic decreased; the inside of his protective barrier revealing itself slowly.

the liveliness of his residence converting to its dead and withered state, the internal pain significantly increasing at the thought of changbin’s presence.

but suddenly felix felt something. or he was no longer feeling something. looking up, through his dirty but still somewhat glassy tears, he was met with the shadow of a wing, resembling that of a bat, black as night as it sheltered it from the torrential rain. looking past it, he noticed said wing, beaten but still fairly clean and healthy, and behind that, in contrast, was a familiar face, bruised and battered with tear-filled eyes, but a smile as bright as starlight.

“morning, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> low-key have no idea what i was writing  
> some things aren't going to make sense ill be honest-
> 
> instagram:  
> lunarhwang  
> wattpad:  
> notstrayghtkids  
> lunarhwang  
> twitter:  
> stayoncemoments  
> discord:  
> lunarhwang#5349


End file.
